swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Franz Schubert
Franz Peter Schubert (31 January 1797 – 19 November 1828) was an Austrian composer. Schubert died at 31 but was extremely prolific during his lifetime. His output consists of over six hundred secular vocal works (mainly Lieder), seven complete symphonies, sacred music, operas, incidental music and a large body of chamber and piano music. Appreciation of his music while he was alive was limited to a relatively small circle of admirers in Vienna, but interest in his work increased significantly in the decades following his death. Felix Mendelssohn, Robert Schumann,Franz Liszt, Johannes Brahms and other 19th-century composers discovered and championed his works. Today, Schubert is ranked among the greatest composers of the late Classical era and early Romantic era and is one of the most frequently performed composers of the early nineteenth century. Tossup Questions # This composer wrote a C-major piano fantasy in four linked movements, all based on repeated chords with a "LONG-short-short" rhythm. This composer's late works include his enormously long C-major quintet with two cellos. His ninth and last symphony begins with two horns in unison, and is often nicknamed "The Great C Major." This composer often used his lieder as the basis for instrumental works like the "Wanderer" Fantasy, an A-Major piano quintet that unusually substitutes a double bass for a second violin, and the "Death and the Maiden" Quartet. For 10 points, name this German early Romantic composer of the "Trout" Quintet and the "Unfinished" Symphony. # Type of piece and composer required. The E, D, E motif that opens one of these pieces by this composer was quoted in the Menuetto movement of his 13th string quartet, in A minor. A good chunk of these works were premiered by their composer in concert with Johann Michael Vogl. The most famous of these works by this composer opens with rapidly repeating triplet semiquavers that represent the galloping of a horse, before transitioning to four characters distinguished solely by vocal range and a major or minor interval. Dietrich (*) Fischer-Dieskau, a renowned interpreter of them, made no less than eight recordings of their most famous cycle, which was based on works of Wilhelm Müller. The two most famous cycles of these works are Die schöne Müllerin and Winterreise. For 10 points, name these works for voice and piano, including Erlkönig, based on poems and written by a German composer. # The text to one of this man's songs addresses the title character, "You pale comrade! Why do you ape the pain of my love?" Another has a 32nd note moto perpetuo in the right-hand piano, and depicts a man who asks a stream to give his greetings to his lover. In another of his songs, a 16th note ostinato halts at the words "und ach, sein Kuss!" Max Friedländer edited seven volumes of this composer's songs, and Gerald Moore and Dietrich Fischer-Dieskau recorded all for the male voice. Another song begins with triplet octave Gs in the left hand to depict a horse on which a father and son flee. Songs like "Der Doppelgänger" and "Ständchen" are in his Schwanengesang, and he adapted poems by Wilhelm Müller in the first ever song cycle, Die Schöne Müllerin. For 10 points, name this composer of lieder like "Gretchen am Spinnrade," Winterreise, and "Der Erlkönig." Category:Fine Arts